


stolen kisses

by sanvitheartificer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Autistic Parker, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Parker (Leverage), literally nothing happens they're just in love babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvitheartificer/pseuds/sanvitheartificer
Summary: they get to have a home, and kiss, and go on living, right to the end. mostly it is normal. mostly it isn't so grand at all.(aka: plotless fluff of the Leverage ot3 in an ambiguous, probably post-canon timeline.)
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since they stopped pretending they weren't dating. Dinner is over and they're sitting, just quiet. Parker always hated other-people silences before, but this silence feels good, feels like a warm safehouse after a slick getaway, even though they haven't stolen anything in three days.

Thinking of their last job unlocks words to an idea she's been fiddling with since then, and Parker blurts, “We should kiss.”

Hardison and Eliot exchange their safe-cracking look, the look that means they don't get it, but they're still listening. Parker likes that look. Even Nate and Sophie sometimes look at her the other way, like a cabinet with no doors and nothing worth stealing.

“I mean, aight,” Hardison says, leaning sideways in his chair over the last scoop of risotto. Parker shakes her head and pushes her chair back, says “No!” louder than she means. Hardison sits back in his chair, not upset, still listening. Parker smiles, quick, and then she finds the words again. “I mean, all of us at the same time, not just two, I think it would work and I want _all_ of you. Both of you. Ours, together.”

Hardison and Eliot look at each other again. Parker doesn't know what this look means, but she thinks it's good.

“The angles _do_ seem like they'd work,” Hardison says slowly, and Eliot snorts.

“Man, shut up about the angles,” he mutters, and gives Parker the tiniest nod, tugs Hardison to his feet. They all three lean in then, and it _does_ work, she can feel Eliot's stubble and Hardison's goatee at the same time, their lips against hers all soft and their cheeks safe safe safe and Eliot is smiling, and then Hardison giggles and her own joy bubbles up through her body till she has to step back to bounce on her toes and flap her arms.

“Gotta admit, haven't tried that before,” Eliot says, and Hardison laughs again, and they're still so close that Parker can _feel_ his laughter on her skin.

“Eight outta ten, baby,” Hardison says, and Eliot rolls his eyes without any heat. “No makeout potential but sweet as _hell_.”

“Oh, you wanna make out?” growls Eliot, right next to Hardison's ear. The mood shifts, and Parker goes with it, hooks her chin over Hardison's other shoulder, bites his ear lobe.

Hardison gasps, quiet. “Man, you know that's not fair!” he says. His voice is deeper and it was a _good_ gasp. Parker wraps her arms around Hardison, her mouth still right next to his ear.

It is all still and perfect for half of a second. Eliot moves first, and then they're all stumbling towards the bedroom, sneaking kisses and tripping over each other's feet, still touching, still laughing, all the way and completely safe.


	2. Chapter 2

They're out of beer, so Parker waits till Eliot and Hardison aren't yelling at the screen and rolls off the couch, bounces to her feet.

She's slipping past the far side of the couch when Eliot catches her hand, says “Hey,” voice low and kind of growly. Rooftop-Parker almost breaks the hold, brain set on the kitchen and jumpy, jumpy, jumpy. But she hasn't been just rooftop Parker in a long time, and besides, Eliot's the one who taught her how to break this hold, and _besides_ , it's an asking-hold, not a telling-one. Eliot tugs and Parker says _yes_ , swooping into his face and kissing him sideways, his eyes all crinkled and his face all Eliot. It is the smallest moment, the normalest moment; Eliot's eyes are off the screen for three and a half seconds. And then Parker is grabbing the fridge door and Hardison is leaning into Eliot's shoulder and her whole world is tied up fast and perfect.

She snags three beers, smiling her thief smile. Parker stole an Eliot and a Hardison, and no one is ever gonna steal them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very vivid image in my head of this moment, which is what prompted this tiny little story to begin with. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote the second chapter first, but this one came about because i've literally NEVER seen three-person-kisses in fiction and like, i've DONE that, yall, it's pretty good! the angles work really satisfyingly! I honestly don't know if I'm describing it very accurately here, it's been a loooong time since I've kissed anyone, let alone two people at once, but -- listen. it works. you can kiss two people at once. the media has hidden this fact from you but it is true. 
> 
> I may write two more chapters of this, just for the completionism of having all possible iterations of this relationship kiss, but also maybe not, I had specific reasons to complete these two chapters. after i post the second one... maybe tomorrow?... i'll mark this complete and possibly come back to it later. i've also been considering re-writing this chapter from different POVs; i often find that kind of thing Extremely Boring but if you'd be interesting lmk!
> 
> Thanks for reading, yall!


End file.
